Taste
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Lucifer comes to Sam to show him exactly what the fallen angel has been dreaming of since his demons started following the hunter around.


I own nothing. Blood Kink. Talk of underage sex. Sex. Rimming. Blow Job.

* * *

"Hey Sammy," Lucifer smirked from across the parking lot.

"Lucifer," I swallowed roughly.

The fallen angel was almost glowing in the street light making him more angelic than he had any right to be. Yet the only thing it truly made me want is to hold him in my arms.

Something I was sure to never let anyone know. Dean and Bobby would kill me if they knew I thought of Lucifer as anything but the enemy.

I couldn't though. Even as everything was telling me to walk away from the blond I felt myself drawn to him. No matter how hard I fought every turn brought me to him lately.

What the hell was wrong with me? He was literally the Devil and he wanted to destroy man-kind and I kept fantasizing of my cock shoved up his ass.

How could I not want that though? The fallen angel was the most beautiful being I had ever seen. Wanting him in my bed was normal. Right?

"You don't seem happy to see me," Lucifer pouted.

"I don't know why," I gritted out, "It's not like you're Satan or anything."

Lucifer got a sad look in his eyes as he slowly made his way closer to me. My heart ached seeing the older man look like that. It was worse knowing I was the one putting it there.

"Do you know of a time I have tried to hurt you, Sam?" Lucifer questioned his voice barely over a whisper, "You directly?"

"I don't..." I started.

"Sam, please, answer me. Have I ever tried to hurt you directly?"

I'm not sure which broke me, his pleading tone or his eyes, but before I had time to truly think my hand was cradling his face. A shiver ran up my spine feeling whiskers as his face nuzzled into my hand.

"I can't," I breathed trying to pull away.

"Why noy?" Lucifer asked grabbing my wrist before I could go far.

"Dean..."

"You have a mind of your own, Sam. Tell me you still use it."

"I do."

"Then tell me the truth. Not the version you're deluding yourself into believeing."

Seeing that fire burning in those icy eyes I felt myself angle his face before pressing my lips to his. Something the blond seemed to be all for.

Cold hands found their way to my chest fisting my shirt as if to pull me closer. His skin seemed to burn me through the shirt, but all that made me want is to feel his skin all over mine.

"Sam," Lucifer sighed.

"I shouldn't," I pulled him closer.

"And I should? Why not do something neither of us should do?"

Looking at the shorter man I felt my heart start to beat faster. It was amazing how perfect he felt against me. It would be more amazing if I ever let him ot of my arms again.

"If we do this I'm not sure I can walk away," I muttered a hand moving to the small of his back.

"I wouldn't want you to," Lucifer licked his lps staring into his eyes.

My eyes followed his tongue and I felt my control snap. Gripping the back of his head I drug him into a kiss. The fallen angel tightened his fists on my shirt his mouth falling open.

When I felt Lucifer submit to me so easily my dick twitched painfully in my patns. I had always had a thing for my partners submitting to me. To think Lucifer was submitting to me though was enough to get me hard almost instantly.

"Sam," Lucifer spoke breaking the kiss.

"Shh," I carded a hand through his hair nails gently digging in, "I have you, Lucifer. I'll take care of you."

Lucifer whimpered softly his knees going out from under him. I tightened my grip on him slowly walking us so his back was pressed firmly against a car. His arms came up to wrap around my neck tilting his backwards slightly.

"You're beautiful, Lucifer," I breathed running a hand over his chest, "And all mine. Isn't that right?"

Another whimper fell from Lucifer as his legs parted enough for me to stand between them. I fitted myself between them running my hand over the buttons of his shirt before slowly undoing them all together.

Pulling the shirt open I swallowed back a moan as I pushed it off the fallen angels shoulders. I don't know what I was expecting but the pale, unmarked body was not it.

Bending down I pressed my lips to the center of his chest. My tongue slipped out of my lips slowly licking a design onto the chest. I could feel the body below me shiver at the movement.

"Tell me what you want," I demanded my nails digging into his hips, "Tell me every little detail that's running through that beautifully perverted brain of yours."

Lucifer looked away from me for a moment before his eyes met mine once more. The blue in his eyes were almost all the way gone. It was intoxicating.

Leaning down I licked over his nipple before giving into the urge to suckle. Hands came up to the back of my head pressing me tighter against the chest. My eyes slipped shut at the pressure letting myself get lost in the feeling.

Breathy moans fell from the fallen angels lips his legs spreading wider. Cupping the shorter mans dick through his jeans I listened to the sounds focring more of the addicting sounds.

"Your lips," Lucifer groaned clawing at my scalp, "Need your lips, Sam."

"Where do you need them?" I questioned against his chest, "You have to be more specific. I know you like to talk, Lucifer. Talk to me."

Before the blond could answer I switched to the other nipple and brought it into my mouth. I heard a choked gasp come from Lucifer as his back arched pushing his chest all that much closer to me.

"Oh fuck," Lucifer groaned, "Need your...Need your tongue in my ass. Need you to lick me open. Please!"

Smirking as best I could I straightened completely while placing the shirt back on the fallen angels shoulders. Lucifer looked confused for a moment. I couldn't help feeling powerful as I drug the devil into a kiss.

My tongue pushed into Lucifer's mouth. If it was anyone else I would have gone slow. This wasn't just anyone though. If anyone could handle what I wanted it would be the being before me.

"I feel like I should ask if this is okay," I laughed shaking my head.

"Why?" Lucifer asked curiously.

"Because I want to destroy you. I want to fill you with so much pleasure the only thing you remember is how to plead for more. I want to fuck you until it hurts to come and then make you come again. I. Want. To. Own. You."

Lucifer's mouth fell open his eyes rolling towards the sky. Grabbing the blond's wrist I pulled him away from the car looking around for the Impala only to remember I had walked to the bar.

Feeling a tug I looked back at the shorter man to see him smirking. He slowly lifted his hand and gave me the same look Gabriel always did. With a snap of his fingers I felt something tug behind my belly button causing my eyes to shut.

A hand slowly caressed my face making my eyes futter open. They instantly found Lucifer's. He started at me in silence before moving forward to pres his lips against mine.

Threading a hand in his hair I let him control everything. As much as I wanted to throw him against the nearest surface and fuck his brains out I wanted him to have some say. I couldn't do anything without his permission.

"How long until Dean starts to wonder where you are?" Lucifer questioned pulling away.

"Tomorrow morning," I smirked before looking around.

Lucifer had snapped us into an amazing room. It looked like a hotel that Dean and I would never stay at. I had to admit that I really didn't care about anything aside from getting the blond into bed though.

"Whatever should we do in all that time?" Lucifer playfully asked pulling me towards the bed.

"Why don't you tell me?" I smirked darkly pushing him onto the matress.

"I'd like you to do everything you promised."

"Are you sure? I don't know if I can stop if I start."

Lucifer sat up grabbing the back of my head pulling me into a kiss. Kneeling above the fallen angel I hovered with our lips barely touching. I could tell that he wanted more, but I made sure not to give him anything else.

"Tell me you're sure," I growled glaring down at him.

"I'm sure, Sam," Lucifer spoke firmly, "Fuck me."

Taking his hadns in mine I pinned them about his head. Lucifer squirmed underneath me pressing his hard length against mine so deliciously.

"Talk to me, Lucifer," I spoke putting my entire weight behind my hands, "Love your voice."

"Sam," Lucifer breathed, "Fuck. You feel so good. So strong. Love your body. Been dreaming about it for years. You're so beautiful."

"How long?"

"Years. I've had my demons following you since you started school."

"Did they give you pictures of me? How old was I when you started to dream of having sex with me? How innocent?"

Lucifer groaned loudly his hips thrusting off the bed. A grin came to my lips at his reaction. I loved how easy it was to get him squirming. It was an amazing sight.

Chuckling softly I opened his shirt once more. Leaning down I licked at his neck before sinking my teeth into him. The blond practically howled at the sensation.

"How old?" I demanded pulling back fully.

"Sixteen," Lucifer gasped trying to rock his hips into mine, "You were sixteen."

"I was almost innocent. I had only just started figuring myself out sexually. You would have loved to be there. You wish I was that age still, do you? Manipulate me into your arms, into your bed. Shove your cock in me until I'm ruined for everybody else."

"No...Fuck. Never like that."

I pulled away from Lucifer staring down at him in confusion. Forthe life of me I couldn't figure out what he wanted. It was the opposite of everything I had expected. Not that I had thought about it a lot.

"Sam," Lucifer sighed sitting up when I let go of his wrists, "I never wanted anything but this."

"I don't understand," I shook my head.

"Listen to me. I have been watching over you for most of your life. I know that you and I are the same. That we're made for each other."

"Lucifer?"

"I love you, Sam. I've loved you since the first day I saw you. That love has just changed over the years. Yes, when you were sixteen I found you attractive, but I never wanted to do that to you."

"What did you want?"

"This. I wanted to show you that I was yours."

I stared down at the fallen angel in confusion. I had thought this was all a joke for him. Another way to get in my mind, but now...I actually dind't know what he wanted anyone and that scared me.

"Sam?" Lucifer whispered brushing my hair from my face, "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know," I swallowed, "What should I think? I never thought you'd say that me."

"You never though I'd love you?"

"You're Lucifer."

"That doesn't make me incapable of love."

"I know that. I also know you want all of man-kind dead."

"You're different. You're mine."

"Thought you were mine."

"I am yours as much as you're mine. If that's something you can finally accept."

I looked arond the room again wondering what to say next. This way nothing like I thought. Sex. That's all I though this would be. Rough, animalistic sex. Now Lucifer was telling me he was in love with me.

It terrified me more than anything I had dealt with in my life. What scared me more though was I wanted nothing more than to tell him I loved him as well. That I was his and he was mine.

"Lucifer," I placed a hand over his heart.

"Kiss me," Lucifer smiled, "Prove that this is what you want. Take what is yours."

My hand slowly trailed down his chest feeling the hair scratch at my skin. So far all I did was so quick that I really didn't have time to enjoy it. Now that I knew what the fallen angel watched I could slow down.

Leaning down my tongue traveled the same path until I got to his belt. The blonds chest heaved as my hands came up to undo his belt and jeans. Once they were undone his belt and jeans. Once they were undone I pulled them off only to see he had no underwear on.

I kept my movements slow as I laid kisses to the newly exposed skin. His legs, like the rest of his body, was cold to the touch. It was odd, but instead of wanting to warm him up I wanted to freeze like him.

Nipping gently at his belly button I lavished his stomach hoping the biting cold would sink into me. It was one of the pleasureable things I had felt and I needed more. I needed to feel it surround me.

"Lower," Lucifer pleaded pushing down on my shoulders, "Fuck. Sam, love your mouth. Feels amazing."

I smirked the best that I could against his flesh before climbing up his body once more. A disappointed groan was cut off whe I pushe my tonuge into his mouth.

The moan came low from my chest as I fucked my tongue into his mouth. The blond gave a small whimper in response his hands moving back to my hair curling into it then pulling it hard enough to make me growl.

Against my hip I felt Lucifer's dick twitch at the sound. I broke the kiss to stare down at him in confusion. It was then I remember how excited he seemed at the idea of me completely and utterly owning him.

"Did you truly mean it?" I asked ghosting my hand over his erection, "Me owning you?"

"Prove to me you can and I'm all yours, Sam," Lucifer nodded with a smirk.

Smiling softly I kissed his lips gently barely putting any pressure behind it. I felt the blond smile against my lips. For a moment it was just our lips pressed together. When I pulled back I smiled slightly before slipping a hand behind his head.

For a moment everything was slowed down. I could feel him relaxing under me. I waited a second more before gripping his hair and pulling until his neck was bared.

Swooping down I started to nibble at his Adam's apple enjoying the way it bubbled every time he swallowed. It was such a beautiful sight that part of me wanted nothing more than to bite down and feel the movement between my teeth.

My free hand dug its nails into the lightly haired chest reddening the flesh. Under me I could feel his heart pounding wildly causing a moan to slip from my lips my mouth moving to that spot.

"What does it taste like?" I questioned mouthing at the skin.

"Find out," Lucifer spoke arching to me.

Licking my lips I pressed another kiss to his chest before taking a deep breath. My mind was so focused on the sound of his heart that I barely noticed biting his chest until blood flowed into my mouth.

Groaning loudly I sucked the blood letting its sweet iron flavor fill me. It was so much more than anything I had ever tried before. If I wasn't already hard I would have been the instant it touched my lips.

"Fuck, Sam," Lucifer groaned his nails scratching down my back, "How does it taste?"

"So good," I moaned back pulling back licking at the wound, "Lucifer, I need more."

Bending down once more I gulped down the blood my hips rocking into the blonds. Lucifer's hips stuttered under mine. It was perfect having the blond under me. I never wanted to let him leave.

"I'm sorry, I muttered flipping the fallen angel onto his stomach.

"Sam?" Lucifer questioned in confusion.

Making a soft shushing noise I let my hands travel down his body kneading into his flesh. Soft noises fell fromt he fallen angels lips as I moved down so my face was even with his ass. Licking my lips I slowly spread his cheeks letting myself take in the sight of his fluttering hole.

"Sam?" Lucifer repeated.

Without saying anything I kissed his hole before licking at it. Lucifer started slightly, but relaxed into it. A moan worked its way into my throat as the older mans hips slowly moved back towards me. My hands gripped his hips trying to get him closer.

Lucifer wasn't the first man I'd done this with. Not by a long shot. It was different though. The fallen angel tasted amazing. Better than anything I had before. Something that I never wanted to lose. It was something I never would let go of.

I pushed my tongue into the older man as I wrapped a hand around my own cock. Jerking myself quickly I let myself get lost in the taste of Lucifer. In the sounds that came from him. It was all just so perfect.

It didn't take long until I was spilling into my hand. Groaning softly I pulled away from the fallen angel and rolled him onto his front Lucifer's hard cock brushed agaisnt my lips when he settled on his back. The blond gasped as I sucked his cock into my mouth.

At any other time I would have tried to make it last. Now though I needed to taste all of Lucifer. I needed to feel his cum spill down my throat just like his blood had. And I needed that now.

Working my way down his cock I swallowed feeling it hit the back of my throat. Lucifer's body arched off the bed his fingers threading into my hair as he spilled into my throat. Swallowing his cum down I pulled away while licking my lips.

"You taste wonderful," I moaned my eyes closed.

"I got that," Lucifer chuckled breathlessly.

"I can't let you go. I need to taste you. Your cum, your blood, your sweat. I need to have your flavor on my tongue. You'll stay, right? You'll let me have that?"

"Anything you want, Sam. I'm yours. Just as you're mine."


End file.
